Her Sacrifice
by Artemis Rea
Summary: Sam takes the fatal hit for Danny. Now a story. T


Me: I thought I would try a one-shot.

* * *

Stars glittered in the night sky, as pink and green shots emitted through the air, hiting their targets. Snarls erupted from both shooters, as teh older one, Vladmir Plasmius, threw a praticularly strong blast at the other, Danny Phantom, making him fall to the ground.

"You won't wi- win." Phantom said through clenched teeth, clearly in pain. Plasmius just smiled at the other halfa, and charged up another blast.

"Oh little badger, I already have. If I can't have both, I'll just have to settle for one." he said, throwing the blast, but just as it reached Phantom, a figure burst out of the shadows, running in front of Phantom, and taking the blast.

"SAM!" Phantom screamed, catching the figure, Sam Mason, as she fell. Tears welled up in his eyes as he checked her pulse, only to find it not there. Anger boiled up inside of him, making his eyes turn blood red, and his hair to flame. "You killed her!"

As Phantom screamed that, green waves shot from his mouth, hitting the older male dead on. Falling to the ground, Plasmius transformed into Vlad Masters, earning a gasp from behind Phantom, but he didn't even hear.

In an instant, he was at the teenage girls side, and letting the rings wash over him. Tears ran down his face as he held his best friend and crush in his arms, as if shielding her from further harm.

"I'm s-so so-sorry Sam. I-if only I ha-hadn't hit th-that button, you be a-alive!" he sobbed, just as Tucker Foley, Danny's other friend, ran around the corner.

"SAM!" he to screamed, running to Danny's side, ignoring who he ran past. In fact, the fugure he ignored was Maddie Fenton, Amity Parks famous ghost hunter. As she stepped out of the shadows, the ecto-gun fell from her hand.

"No." she whispered, instantly walking to her son's side and embracing him in a hug, which he returned, laying Sams body on the cold, hard pavement. In the moment, a crowd had gathered, including Dash, Paulina, the Mason household, and Valerie Grey. All had tears running freely.

The Mason Family, of what was left, ran to their only child, grasping her in a hug. As they did that, everyone heard a furious growl, and turned to see Vlad Masters standing, letting the rings part, showing his ghost half.

Just as he stood, Danny let the rings too wash over him, scaring everyone who hadn't seen the transformation the first time, and took off into the air, while shooting VERY powerful ecto-blasts at the criminal behind the death.

"You have tried to kill my dad, take my mom for youself, put me through torture, but this it TO FAR you mentally wrong, over obbsesive, stalker of a froot-loop!" Danny screamed, diving and hitting Vlad, and pinning him to the ground.

He delivered punch after punch to the older halfa, ignoring the gasps of shock at the reveiling of what the mayor of Amity Park had done to get what HE wanted. The older man whinpered in pain, snapping Danny out of his daze.

The white haired boy got up from the ground, eyes widening in horror. As he truned, he saw most of the people pointing guns in his direction, but not AT him. They were, in fact, pionting them at the froot-loop behind him.

"Danny, come here." Maddie Fenton said sternly, tears in her eyes, finally knowing the true identity of her son. She was also shocked at the stuff he had been through, and let alone, put though it by the man who had once been her friend. "That SCUM, needs to be taken care of properly."

Danny let the rings wash over him, once AGAIN, but did not move. "No. I may hate his butt, but I won't let you kill a man. He is only HALF ghost, like me. He hates dad because of the accident that happened with the proto. What I think we should do with him is quite simple."

With those words, Danny sucked Vlad into a Thermos, an extra one, and strapped it onto his black belt. Only a few days before, he had let Sam take him to the mall and pick him out a new wardrobe. Now he wore a black t-shirt over a gray long sleeved one, navy blue jeans, and black converse shoes.

"I'll put him with Clockwork, and he can rot there." he finished, walking to his mom, and letting her pull him into a hug.

* * *

Three weeks later, Sam Mason's funeral was held, and everything was black, except the flowers. The flowers were a deep purple, with black in the middle. No one would ever forget her, because, even though at the cost of her own life, she took the shot, to let her friend live.

Vlad was revoked as mayor, and replaced with Mr. Grey, at Danny's request, and was also put in clockworks tower, to stay in the thermos for all time.

Maddie and Jack gave up ghost hunting, and let Danny officially take over the buiseness.

Tucker become tech manager at the Town Hall, and gave up ghost hunting, because he would never be able to heal with all the memories it held, especially one in particular.

Danny stayed about the same, but kept the look in memory of him true love.

Valerie turned sides, and is now helping Danny, instead of hunting him.

Sam's collage funds went to help the animal shelters all over.

Everyone in the ghost zone heard, and some, like Ember, Technus, and Fright Night decided to never exit the ghost zone again.

No one would forget her. Ever.

* * *

Me: I, uh *wipes tear*, yeah. This was hard for me to write. I almost didn't. I hope you all like, it, especially SOME of the more picky ones out there. I love someone close to me like that. She was in Flint, and stepped in the line of a bullet, protecting a stanger who had been shot at. I hope that this story tells you something about the sacrifices some people make, even though the choice is fatal. :'(

Danny: I have to... * turns away, unable to finish*


End file.
